


Post Break-Up Sex

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sexo después de romper<br/>Que te ayuda a olvidar a tu ex.<br/>¿Qué esperabas del sexo después de romper?”</p><p>Respuesta del KinkMeme de minigami<br/>http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/9754.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Break-Up Sex

La cama huele a sexo como no lo ha hecho en meses y a Dick le gustaría decir que se siente bien después de tanto tiempo pero no es así.  
Es como si hubiera tenido un sueño húmedo y solo quedaran los vestigios de su inconciencia.  
Es como si nada hubiera sido real.  
Pero lo fue, y ese es el problema.  
“Apenas puedo mirarte,  
No me digas a quien haz perdido.  
¿No dijimos que teníamos un trato?  
¿No dije lo mal que me siento?”  
Él pensó que lo necesitaba ¿Y quién mejor que Timmy para arreglar las cosas? El chico es realmente increíble, y también algo lindo, justo lo que necesitaba después de romper con Babs.  
Pero el problema con Tim es que nunca puede ser solo un juego con él.  
Con Tim las cosas son serias y siempre lamentas tus errores.  
“Todos necesitan una mano amiga;  
¿Quién dijo que no lo entendería?  
Alguien por encima de la escala social para que cuando salgas de tus rieles tengas.”  
Tim entendió completamente el concepto, de solo una noche, tal vez otra si aún se sentía como una mierda por la mañana.  
El problema es que Tim lo aceptó gustoso, que nada se sintió tan real como esperaba y que él pasó gran parte de la noche esperando olvidarla, pero…  
“Sexo después de romper  
Que te ayuda a olvidar a tu ex.  
¿Qué esperabas del sexo después de romper?”  
Él tal vez esperaba enamorarse esa noche. Aun no lo sabe, todo lo que sabe es que las cosas no salieron especialmente como imaginaba.  
Tim sostuvo su cuerpo toda la noche y gimió en su piel avergonzado justo como pensó que lo haría porque es Timmy y él lo conoce.  
Pero debió pensarlo primero. Las cosas simplemente no podían salir bien.  
“Déjalo hasta que la culpa lo consuma  
Te encontré en la habitación más cercana  
Todos nuestros amigos lo ignoraban  
La mayoría sólo lo paso por alto en el piso de abajo.”  
Él tampoco debió hacerlo en una fiesta, no debió tomar a Tim como si fuera alguna chica a la que no volvería a ver nunca.  
Ambos intoxicados en alcohol y tabaco como si fueran dos extraños.  
Con sus amigos tratando de ignorar que en la mañana serían ellos los que estarían con Tim y su fantasma.  
“Pensar que esperaba que estuvieras bien,  
Ahora no puedo pensar en que decir,  
Quizás lo malinterpreté,  
Pero no puedo creer que te estás sintiendo bien, desde el”  
Tim no está en la mañana a su lado, es un espacio vacío que hace mucho perdió su calor, no hay notas, no está su ropa, difícilmente puede sentir su olor en las sabanas.  
Es entonces cuando recuerda. Que Tim lo amaba, que tal vez ilusionó a su chico, que fue un pedazo de mierda.  
Y que por primera vez puede Tim solo quiera dejar las cosas atrás. En el camino.  
Él puede darle eso.  
Pero las cosas se sintieron bien aquella noche, no reales, pero sintió el calor, y el deseo de Tim por mantener su corazón firme.  
Tim tal vez lo odie, pero él no puede dejar las cosas atrás, no puede olvidarlo así como así.  
Y tal vez todo sea una ilusión.  
Pero…  
“Sexo después de romper  
Que te ayuda a olvidar a tu ex.  
¿Qué esperabas del sexo después de romper?”  
Tal vez esperaba ver a Babs en Tim, a su chica lista, fuerte y algo Nerd.  
Pero solo vio a Tim, solo vio a Tim y su cabello negro y sus ojos azules, sus grandes ojos azules, más profundos que los suyos, más obscuros que los de Kon, más dulces que los de Bruce.  
Definitivamente no esperaba tanta mierda en su sistema solo con una noche de sexo.  
El sexo se supone que debe ser fácil, natural ¿Por qué las cosas no fueron así entonces?  
“Sexo después de romper  
Que te ayuda a olvidar a tu ex.  
¿Qué esperabas del sexo después de romper?”  
Esperaba sentirse amado, eso es, ¿y quién mejor que Timmy para eso? Él siempre supo que Tim lo amaba, que sería mejor que una chica de una noche porque era Tim y Tim lo amaba.  
Era sexo después de romper con la única persona que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y un corazón solo para él.  
Pero no fue real porque no había amor de ambos lados y su cabeza aun veía los risos rojos frente a él.  
¿Qué le pasaba con las pelirrojas de todas formas? Tim tenía un cabello precioso y él no se tomó el tiempo de memorizarlo.  
“Oh cuando amas a alguien pero encuentras a otro,  
uh huh huh,  
Y todo se desenreda y se deshace  
Uh-huh-huh, uh-huh-huh,  
Uh-huh-huh”  
Mirar a Tim después todo es una mierda, es como si las cosas no pudieran volver a estar bien porque él no puede olvidarlo todo así tan fácil.  
Porque sus ojos visten mal la melancolía, y porque…  
Porque no debió tener sexo después de romper, él pudo esperar un poco pero no lo hizo.  
Con Tim es difícil ser paciente.  
Aun así…  
“Sexo después de romper  
Que te ayuda a olvidar a tu ex.  
¿Qué esperabas del sexo después de romper?”  
Es como una risa en su cerebro, -eres un imbécil- tener sexo con Tim como si fuera una puta barata, como dos extraños demasiado drogados para recordar el rostro del otro.  
Y por no permitirse olvidar, como si ese no hubiera sido el trato, como si no lo hubieran planeado de esa forma, como si alguno hubiera dicho –Te amo- esa noche.  
Como si no hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría después, como si no supiera que sería decepcionante en la mañana.  
¿Y que esperaba?  
El esperaba poder olvidarlo todo, olvidar que Babs lo dejó, olvidar que buscó a su hermano por consuelo.  
Olvidar que tuvo sexo después de romper con Tim.  
Tim lo hiso ¿Por qué él no podía?  
Fácil. Él nunca fue bueno ateniéndose al plan.  
Él quiere que las cosas sean iguales (quiere que sean diferentes), tal vez quiere a Bárbara (O tal vez quiere a Tim)  
Pero…  
“Sexo después de romper  
Que te ayuda a olvidar a tu ex.  
¿Qué esperabas del sexo después de romper?”


End file.
